Mission: Seven Angels
by xXSakuraTreeXx
Summary: This is a story about being unique, making friends, and growing up. This is the first story of about six in the 'Mission' Series


I am lying in bed, staring straight up at the ceiling, doing absolutely nothing. There's nothing much to do anyway when you're a female 19 turning 20 and you live alone. "I know "I say to myself. "I'll go for a walk." I slowly get up from my bed. I walk over to my closet, wrench it open, and pull out my grey hoodie with bubbles on it. I zip it up and grab my phone of my bedside table. The wallpaper on my menu is black, with white, cyan, and lavender, orange, yellow and pink slightly- transparent lines diagonally crossing each other. I throw my bedroom door open, walk through it, and make my way down the hallway. I enter the kitchen, grab a granola bar from the pantry, and jog out the door.

I am jogging down the sidewalk of the main road. Ahead of me, is a small path that leads to a park. My park. I mean, literally. The parks name is Angelica Rose Park. Hence, my name is Angelica -Rose (Or Angel to anyone who knows me.) I turn onto the path and break into a run, pushing myself to get there quicker. Soon enough, a large wooden tree house comes into view. Me, being the Olympic level gymnast that I am, start cartwheeling when I get about 10 meters from it. On my tenth cartwheel, I spring up into a standing position. I climb the ladder up to the tree house, and plonk my butt down on the hard wooden base. I swing my backpack off my back, and pull out my laptop. I set it down on the wood in front of me, and open it up. I click open iTunes, and click on the icon with a pony on it. I browse through the episodes, eventually deciding on 'The Best Night Ever'. Clicking play, I zone out and get my mind fixed on the happenings of that episode. About 20 minutes into the episode, there is a mysterious loud bang. That brings my straight out of my world, and almost makes me fall out of the tree house. I look out of the doorway, and see 6 girls out cold on the ground. I close my laptop quicker than you can say bang, literally jump out of the tree house, and run over to aid the six unconscious girls on the grass. The first thing that catches my eye is the unusual hair colours. Pink, purple and rainbow are the ones that catch my eye. One of the pink haired ones has on a bright pink cupcake dress, like that off Toddlers and Tiaras. The other one with pink hair is wearing a pale yellow petticoat dress. First purple one is wearing a white satin dress, the second wearing a school uniform style outfit. The blonde one is wearing a cowboy hat and an orange plaid shirt with overalls over the top. Finally, the one with rainbow hair that reaches down to her butt, hairy arms, hairy legs, hairy armpits, and a unibrow (LOL) and is wearing a cyan shirt that says "Awesomeness is present, look alive," and jeans short enough to be classified as knickers. She is also wearing rainbow converses. All of a sudden, I hear a couple of yawns and groans. They were waking up.

"Urghhhh!" The rainbow one moans. My attention was so drawn to the rainbow one, that I was surprised when I heard "Rainbow, dear, are you ok?" That was from the one with the curly purple hair. Then I backtracked for a second. Did she just call her RAINBOW? Then the last puzzle piece clicked in my mind. I was face to face with the Mane Six! "Yeah, Rarity, I'm fine." She replies. I think Rarity, like fully zoned in then, because then she screamed. "Dear Celestia, Rainbow! You look like a furry beast, oh um err, hairy beast. "Hi" I manage to squeak out. "Hi! What's your name, mine is Pinkie! Do you like cupcakes?" Pinkie bounced up to me. "Hi Pinkie, My name is Angel, and yes I do like cupcakes."

"Are you guys ok?" I ask.

"It's a longggg story." The one in the cowboy hat groans.

"I have time." I say quietly.

"Ok then." The human version of Twilight Sparkle says, before launching into what happened

***Flashback***

"You wanted to see us, Princess?" A purple unicorn asked a white alicorn.

"Yes, Twilight, I did." Princess Celestia replied.

"Are we in trouble, Princess?" Rarity has asked.

"No, Rarity, I am just here to assign you a VERY important mission."

Rainbow used her hoof to signal for her to go on.

"This is a very important mission. Ok, so in order to improve Equestrian technology and appliances, I have had to assign 6 ponies to travel to the human world 'Earth". And I thought who better to go than the six most courageous girls in the land of Equestria."

Without even thinking, Twilight replied: "We would be honoured, Princess."

***Flashback Ended***

"Then we jumped through a portal and ended up here" Twilight finishes, gasping for air."

"And now we have no food, no water, no home, and absolutely no way of getting to our real home. Great, just great." Rainbow groans again.

"Well, you could stay with me if you wanted." I say.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to impose," Twilight replies sadly.

"It wouldn't impose at all; in fact, it might make my life a little less boring." I say.

"Well ok then, Thank you Angel." Twilight replies.

I help each of the girls up, one by one, with Applejack having the most trouble getting up, due to her heeled cowgirl boots. Pinkie was already bouncing around like a pogo stick; Rarity was observing everyone's state, especially Rainbow. Rainbow was over near Fluttershy, trying to persuade her. Twilight however, was staring at some papers she had fished out of her bag. I approached her. "What are the papers?" I ask

"A birth certificate, a passport, a driver's license and a one hundred dollar gift card to a place called 'K-Mart', she replied.

"Awesome." I say.

I start walking. I am holding Applejacks hand, to make sure she doesn't fall over. I decide to take the scenic route home, so that the girls can see all the shops and places downtown. We continue walking, until eventually we see water, lots of it. I keep walking, until I find an unused table outside of a restaurant. Then I get down to business. "Ok girls. Applejack and Rainbow Dash, just walk down there, I will meet up with you. Twilight and Fluttershy, you go that way and look in the library. Rarity and Pinkie Pie go down there and get new, more appropriate clothing." Then I run off, after Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash and I walk down the row of shops. Eventually we stop outside of one shaped like a giant sunflower. We wait a few seconds. Then, as if on cue, a spa attendant comes rushing out. "My, My, My, what misfortune brought that about?" A thin woman tittered. "Lack of care to her needs, probably." I say, going from casual I'm-talking-to-my-friends voice, to I'm-talking-to-the-president-of-the-united-states voice. "Ah, I see, and what about this lovely lady here" The woman says, gesturing to Applejack. "Code P" I say smiling.

"Come in girls," The woman says with the biggest smile on her face.

"What are we here for?" Rainbow mopes, growing impatient.

"VIP Treatment, which you get from working here" I say grinning.

"And?" Rainbow says, with worry dripping from her voice.

"Lie down, please; I will be there in a sec." I say, going into career mode.

I walk away to go get waxing strips and wax. Rainbow was going to be in for a big surprise.

I'm back with Rainbow minutes later. She is fast asleep. Deviously, I get the chloroform and the tissues. Rainbow was going to be asleep for a while.

I get the waxing strips and the wax, and apply them one-by-one, ripping them off when needed. Legs, arms, armpits, eyebrows, even the bikini area. About an hour later, I finish. Rainbow was still fast asleep. "Hmm, what else could I do?" I thought. I then come up with a master plan. Since Rainbow was already bone naked, with the exception of her bra and panties, I jump onto her back. Then I start giving her the massage from hell. About half way through, I hear an ear splitting scream. "ANGEL? WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR FRIEND DO?" Applejack. I run out of the room, quickly giving Rainbow another dose of chloroform to make sure she didn't wake up while I was gone. I turn the corner, and my jaw drops when I see Applejack. Her once split-ended, hadn't been washed in a long time, dirty blonde hair, was now washed, curled, and set into a style. The one thing that was missing was her hat. Her toenails and fingernails were painted gold, and instead of the orange shirt and overalls that she came in, she had on an orange skirt and a strapless orange tank top, and was wearing spike heeled brown boots, that were at least 2 times higher the ones she came in.

She mustn't have noticed me, because she was engaged in an argument with June, the woman that had talked to us when we got here.

"Give me my hat back!"

"No! You look a thousand times better without that wretched hat!"

"Give me the damn hat back!" Applejack shrieked.

"No I will not!"

"Yes you will." I butt in, becoming angry.

That shuts June up. She hands Applejack back her hat.

"Thanks, Angel." Applejack breaths.

"Come with me" I say, a massive grin on my face.

I walk Applejack into the room where Rainbow was. Rainbow is still passed out on the bed.

"Go get me a pair of scissors, please." I order.

"Sure thing sugarcube." Applejack replies.

Minutes later, she returns with a pair of scissors. I start on Rainbow Dash's hair. I lop it all off until its shoulder length, and then try to pick her up. Man, that girl is heavier than she looks. Applejack, sensing my troubles, walks over and picks her up.

"Where to, sugarcube?" Applejack asks.

"Wherever June washed your hair."

Once we eventually get to the hair washing station, I sit her down on the seat, tie one of the cloak things that nobody can ever remember the proper name of around her neck, and start washing her hair. About an hour later, after five washes and a deep condition, I shut of the water, and put her hair in rollers. I then set her head under a hairdryer, sit down, and wait. Minutes later, I hear a groan that sounded a lot like Rainbow Dash. I turn my attention back to her. Slowly, her eyes open. Then I hear a sound that I have become all-to-familiar with in the last four hours. Screaming. "What did you do to me?" She screeches. She tries to get up, but hits her head on the dryer, which in response dropped down over her head.

"Fixed you up," I say.

"Can I get up now?" She asks.

'Sure, just let me finish you hair off," I say. I pull the dryer up and take the curlers out of her hair. Applejack burst out laughing like a spastic hyena. Rainbow looked like Rarity.


End file.
